War Metal Wiki:Standards/Images
This page contains the current standards for images on War Metal Wiki. Use the talk page to discuss. Administrators will make changes to this page based on the development of standards and to correct any issues with the standards. As with any standard, there will always be exceptions to the rule, but they should be rare and well documented/explained. For additional help related to images, see . Formats The main image format is JPEG, which provides low file size due to compression while still retaining acceptable quality for displaying raster-based images over the web. The majority of images should be in this format. For small images (such as icons) where transparency is desired, the format should be 24-bit PNG with alpha transparency. For small images where animation is required, the format should be GIF. Usage Images should be used within at least one Wiki page, or risk being deleted as unused. While images can be linked to outside of the Wiki (such as in forums), the Wiki is not an image hosting site, so images uploaded here must primarily serve a purpose within the Wiki itself. For free image hosting, search for many available options, such as imgur. Size Images copied from the official game servers or extracted from the official game servers should retain their original size. For War Metal images, these are typically 150x150 pixels. Tyrant card images must be exactly 160x220 pixels. Captions Images can optionally include captions if their size is large enough to accomodate one, typically 150x150 pixels or larger. If a caption contains unofficial text, or rather is text invented by a contributor, it must be preceded with the name of the contributor (linked to their User page), a colon and a single space, to separate credit for the caption from the automatically included credit for the uploaded image. Revision Images sometimes can be improved upon. If an image is of poor quality, or if the file size is unnecessarily large, a new version can be uploaded to replace the existing image. In other cases, the image may be in need of cropping or resizing. Finally, there are some cases where the contents of the image become outdated (such as images related to a game interface component which have been updated through development) and the image can be updated. Naming For images that are copied from official game servers for the purposes of use within the Wiki, the original file name of the image as established by the game developers is to be used. War Metal Images should have the same name as the images on the official servers, if possible. Otherwise, they should be modified as little as possible. For images other than those copied from official game servers, the image should be named WM''name''.jpg (where the image is in JPEG format). Tyrant Card Image Names Card images should be named T''name''.jpg: *T''CardName''.jpg → THatchet.jpg If the name has multiple words, separate the words with an underscore: *T''CardName''_''MultipleWord''.jpg → TFury_Walker.jpg For cards that appear in multiple forms, naming is as follows: #If there is a playable version, that card will have the name as above. #For Commander cards, take note of the first environment in which the Commander appears in a specific form: ##For Storyline Mission Commanders, the name is T''CommanderName''_M''n''.jpg (where n'' is the numeric representation of the mission number): ##*T''CommanderName''_M''n.jpg → Vik, first appears in this form in Mission 56 → TVik_M56.jpg ##For Side Mission Commanders, the name takes on the acronym for the side mission title as well as any number in the title: ##*T''CommanderName_ACRONYMn''.jpg → Tabitha, first appears in this form in Winter Solstice 4 → TTabitha_WS4.jpg #For cards where there are two versions of artwork: ##The permanent artwork version is T''CardName''_(Permanent).jpg ##The other version will simply be T''CardName''.jpg or T''Multiple_Word_Card_Name''.jpg #For other cards, the name takes on the suffix _(Unavailable): #*T''CardName''_(Unavailable).jpg → TAzureReaper_(Unavailable).jpg Maps The name should be TMap_''Map Name''.jpg (where Map Name is the official name of the map, using the same case that is used in the game). Raids The name should be TRaid_''Raid Name''.jpg (where Raid Name is the official name of the raid, using the same case that is used in the game). Disallowed Images Currently, screenshots of Tyrant player decks are disallowed. Use the template. Uploaded deck screenshots will be deleted. Categorization War Metal Images from War Metal should be placed appropriately within the Category:Images War Metal category tree. Tyrant Images from Tyrant should be placed appropriately within the Category:Images Tyrant category tree. User Images that are used for User pages (such as avatars or player faction artwork) should be placed appropriately within the Category:Images User category tree. Other Other images that do not fall under one of the aforementioned categories should be placed appropriately within the Category:Images category tree. Projects The following are projects related to images: *War Metal Wiki:Projects/Tyrant/Archive/Card Images Category:Standards